$ \left(-\dfrac{5}{4} \div -\dfrac{6}{9}\right) \div -\dfrac{4}{3} = {?} $
Explanation: First, we can simplify the problem: $ \left(-\dfrac{5}{4} \div -\dfrac{2}{3}\right) \div -\dfrac{4}{3} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \left(-\dfrac{5}{4} \times -\dfrac{3}{2}\right) \div -\dfrac{4}{3} $ $ = \left(\dfrac{-5 \times -3} {4 \times 2}\right) \div -\dfrac{4}{3} $ $ = \dfrac{15}{8} \div -\dfrac{4}{3} $ $ = \dfrac{15}{8} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} $ $ = \dfrac{-15 \times 3}{-8 \times -4} $ $ = -\dfrac{45}{32}$